Now You Know Who I Am
by XOheypoepleXO1
Summary: so you know those story's of how the girl has a secret and the boy who likes her finds out then they live happily and lalala. well this is one of those story's were the boy will either love what he did and the girl who just dies of pain of what she has become and what she has to do to her the love of her life :) :) (might also be rated M at some points)
1. I Have A Secret

**I Have A Secret**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally  
****Ally's p.o.v**

Hi my name is Allyson Renee Argent. I am a spy and a wolf hunter. I graduated my spy school and my wolf hunter school when I was about to turn 14 years old. My mom was the best spy the agency ever had and my dad was the best wolf hunter the academy ever had. So they accept so much from me but I am more of a slacker if you know what I mean. So today I am going to Miami to do Marino High School today b/c some people are after me cause of my smarts that's why and I had to change my name to Ally Marie Dawson. I just got out of my red convertible and I was wearing a shirt that showed my stomach and some booty shorts and some cream colored flats and my hair was straight. "Hello I am Ally Dawson and I am new here." She looked on her computer "Here is your class schedule and your locker number is 86." Then I went throw the halls and all these guys kept looking at me and smiling and smirking. I was at my locker then someone came up to me when I closed my locker he tapped me on the shoulder and I flipped him in front of me because he scared me. "I am so sorry!" Then he got up and looked at me and said "Stat away from me!" Then he ran screaming down the hall. I knew it was not going to be a good day


	2. This Is Who I Am

Now You Know Who I Am

Chapter:2 This Is Who I Am

Austin's p.o.v

Hi I am Austin Moon and I am the most popular boy in school. Oh, did I mention I am a werewolf. I got bit by an alpha and I am an omega. I have a best friend his name is Dez Fisher and his girlfriend is Trish De Lo Rosa. It is a full moon tonight and my wolf teacher Derek Day he is going to teach me how to stay in control. His family was burned down in a fire so it was just him and his sister. Until a wolf killed his older sister so all that is left is his sister younger Cora Day and his uncle Peter Day. So he is teaching me tonight how to stay away from werewolf hunters. "Austin wake up were going to be late to lunch." I guess I fell asleep during history. I was walking down the hall and I saw this girl and she looked pretty hot. "Hi I am Austin Moon and yes I will go out with you"

Now Ally's p.o.v

He said that with a smirk I just burst out laughing then he looked curious "Yeah I

will go out with u and now I am going to be a pop star now." I said walking away laughing. Then he tapped me on the shoulder and looked sad "You were serious." Then I laughed some more than he said "What is so funning." "Well you're really not my type. Than he walked away and came back and his eyes were blue and he got a little hairier and he looked really mad.


	3. Tonight

Now You Know Who I Am

Chapter3: Tonight

**Ally's p.o.v**

I just got home and I couldn't help but think if Austin is werewolf. Tonight is the first full moon in the month so I have to go set up in the woods so I can start hunting in 3 hours. "Hey mom I am going to set up early." Said at her she nodded her head so then I went out into the front yard and saw the moon and thought of Austin Moon. Then I was getting into my car and stared the car and drove to the woods which was like a 10 minute drive.

3 hours later

So now you can see the moon and know it is time to go hunting for werewolf's.

**Austin's p.o.v**

I was running as fast as I could because a hunter is chasing me so I was just about to run into the cave th-

"Damn it I got shot." I was trying to run away then she hit me with another arrow. Then I fell on the ground and the next thing I saw. Was someone coming torwds me then I all of it went black. I woke up and i was in a cellar that looked really old. I was about to scream but that is when she walked in. "Ally Why." Then she smacked me so hard then left

**HEY GUYS I KNOW MY LAST TWO CHAPTERS HAVEN'T BEEN GREAT SO IF U GIVE ME YOUR IDEAS I WILL TRY TO USE AS MANY AS I CAN**

**- ANGELINA**


	4. What Know

Now You Know Who I Am

Chapter 4: What Now

**Ally's p.o.v**

I knew he was a werewolf. I knew it. I knew it. I was down stairs in the basement in front of thing we are holding Austin at. "So Austin Moon have you marked your territory in my basement yet." I said laughing my butt off. "No not yet I can if you want me to just take of my pants." Austin said with that little smirk of his. Then I got closer to him so I can slap him again but then he pushed his lips in with mine and it felt so good.

**Austin p.o.v**

Man I knew Kira can kiss but man Ally is a good fucken kisser. Then we pulled back and I looked into her eyes while she was looking at my eyes. "My parents aren't going to be home for a week." She said and walked out and walked in with a key in her hand. She unchained me then we stared kissing again and then I pulled her up to my waist then we walled upstairs and then we walked up the stairs into her bedroom and I laid her on her bed and that was the probably the best night of my life.

**Remember that I need your ideas to put in the story.**

**Angelina **


	5. Just A Dream

Now You Know Who I Am

Chapter: 5 Just A Dream

**Hey Guys I know my last couple of chapters haven't been very good because my laptop is broken so I think u might be a little confused.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally and if I did Ally would be my sister because she looks like my sister.**

**Austin's p.o.v**

I woke up today but no one was next to me. I got dressed in my normal clothes and got in my sliver Toyota. I drove to school and couldn't stop thinking about that dream at least I think that was a dream. But it felt so real but how come I was in my bed when I woke up. All I remember is last night in the woods. But I feel like I was missing something from last night but I don't remember. I got to school and saw Trish standing there in front of my locker looking scared as hell. "Hey Trish are you okay." I asked Trish who looked like a sleep deprived raccoon and not in the high fashion way. "I need your help." She said very frightened. So we went out on to the field and she had a scar on her thy. So we got outside and we have a little forest near our school. "Austin can u go deep in the woods for me." I nodded and didn't get scared to get lost because I know the woods inside and out. So I was deep in the woods when I heard a scream and ran back to Trish. "Trish are you okay I heard a really loud scream so I came to see if you were okay." Trish spoke up "That was me screaming and did you just hear what I can do." Trish spoke again "Bot how did you hear that only werewolves can hear that are you a werewolf." She looked at me and I got really nervous.

**Please give me your Idea's then I would put all of them in the story**

**~Angelina C.**


	6. How Trish Became To Be Like That

**Now You Know Who I Am**

**Chapter 6: How Trish Came To Be Like That**

**So this chapter is just saying how she became to be a banshee in the first place and if any of you guys watch Teen Wolf. Then all you guys know what happens to Allison Argent at the end at the last season I think I am going to make that happen to Ally. So don't get mad.**

**Trish's p.o.v**

**24 Hours Earlier **

I was getting ready for the dance that is coming up. So I was at the mall with Dez my super cute and funny boyfriend. "So Dez what do you think of this dress."**(Hopefully got put on bio)** Holding a dress that had a Cheetah print prom dress. "You look gorgeous in anything but you need to get rid of the salmon tight dress it makes your butt look bigger than it already is." I smiled than armed slapped him until he said he was sorry. So I chose the Cheetah print one. So I and Dez went to grab dinner at Fugo De Shun. So after that I said I was going to walk home and it was a full moon and I had to walk throw the woods which I hate because I am more a fashion girl so I would hate to get my outfit. Then I heard something run by me then the next thing I know that I was in my bed with a huge scar on my thigh. So I just ignored it and got ready to go to school and I saw a spider and screamed so loud. So I did some research and found out that I could be a banshee. So I saw Austin walk in and I stood by his locker then told him to meet me by the field and he nodded. "So Austin I want you to go deep into the woods please." Then he nodded and ran into the woods. So I screamed and Austin came back and ask if I was okay then I said yes then I asked "Austin how did you hear that I just thought werewolves could only hear it. Austin are you a werewolf?"

**Like I said before guys. GIVE ME YOUR IDEAS PLEASE**

~**Angelina **


	7. IMPORTANT AN

**Hey guys it's me and I just wanted to tell u guys a few things. One I really need u guys to give me some ideas and I want u guys to review. If I review for you than you can at least review for me man. SO REVIEW! .**

**~Angelina C. **


	8. Don't Tell Anyone

_**Now You Know Who I Am**_

_**Chapter 7: Don't Tell Anyone**_

_**Ally's p.o.v**_

_So I was walking to my English class which is super boring then I got stopped by this red head boy and I am not going to lie he looked really hot. So he kept looking at me from head to toe and I was doing the same to him as well. "Hi I'm Dez Fisher are you new here." He was kind a nervous when he was speaking to me. "Yes I am new here and I am Dawson Ally Dawson." He looked at me then started to lean in and I did to then he was about to kiss me but I stopped him. "We should go some were safe to do this." I said and he followed me out to my car and when we got into my car we drove to my house. Once we got to my house we started to kiss and I put my legs on his waist then we walked upstairs to my large bed. He put me down on it and then we started to take are clothes off._

_**Trish's p.o.v**_

_I cannot believe that Austin Monica Moon is a fucken werewolf. He told me to keep it a secret so did and he said I could tell Dez. So I was walking throw the whole school and couldn't find Dez at all. So I decided he went home early so I was walking to his house when I saw him walking out of this house. Then I saw a girl behind him and then I ducked behind the bushes and she was that new girl Ally Dawson. She was wearing one of Dez's old t-shirts and she was really pretty buy not that I'm jealous are anything. He kissed her and said "Keep it a secret cause I don't won't my girlfriend to find out." I got so mad I screamed. Dez is so dead._

_**SO I DECIDED TO DO IT LIKE TEEN WOLF WOULD BUT A LITTLE DIFFERENT OF COURSE SO PEOPLE WHO DOES WATCH TEEN WOLF BETTER BE READY TO KNOW WHAT HAPPENS.  
**_

_**~ ANGELINA C.**__**  
**_


	9. Hurt

**Now You Know Who I Am **

**Chapter 9: Hurt**

**Austin's p.o.v**

So While Trish is looking for Dez. I decided to go by that new girl Ally some flowers. When I was walking home I felt like someone was watching me but I just thought I was being paranoid. When I got home I got a bottle of water. While I was drinking it I throw up. Then I saw wolvesvane that's a kind of poison that can hurt werewolves. Then I saw a note on the counter.

Dear Moon,

I have been watching you for some time now and this is just a warning. So stay away from my girlfriend because I already compelled your friend Dez so know you're not the only one.

~ Dallas

When I got done reading the note. Everything went black.

**Dez p.o.v**

I don't what the heck is going on. While I was thinking about what happened yesterday I heard a knock on the door. "HOW COULD YOU!" Trish slapped me and she walked in. "You were going to be my first." She said crying. "I was going to be your first for what." I said but she just kept looking at me. "For making love but I guess not." With that she left.

**Hey guys i just wanted to tell you guys that i need to know what you want to happen next**

**~Angelina**


End file.
